harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice (HoLV)
Alice (アリス Arizu) アリスたち bokumono.com is an eligible bachelorette and antagonist in Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley. Along with Charles and Renton, they compose the Funland company that will try to take over the valley. Alice can be considered the game's main antagonist. Quite often, you'll hear from her and she is always more than likely to strike up some mischief (which is never good news for you). Although she has the air of being your enemy, she's a potential marriage candidate, although she's more difficult to impress. Her event path is the most complicated to clear. Alice is a workaholic kind of girl and is busy most of the time with her company work. She can usually be found at their company's building across the mine. 'Gifts' Hero of Leaf Valley: Bachelorettes & Marriage www.hmotaku.net 'Schedule' Hero of Leaf Valley: Bachelorettes & Marriage www.hmotaku.net * Alice does not appear during rainy weather on Saturdays and Sundays. 'Event Path # 1: Shoot for the Stars'Hero of Leaf Valley Event Paths www.hmotaku.net *'Type of Event Path:' Nature Preserve *'Main Character:' Alice This is the main story of the game. This involves the Funland characters causing troubles around the valley with their underrated inventions and attempting to take over Leaf Valley to build an amusement park. 50,000G is the goal you need to achieve by the end of year 2, while not impossible, it is quite difficult to do so. If you don't believe you'll make it, you'll be able to focus on the other endings the villagers have to offer. Although it is the main story, it isn't necessary to complete. The other events in the valley will be more than enough to save it. ---- 1-2: Funland *'When:' Year 1, Spring 3rd *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A *Alice and her coworkers drop by to pay your farm a little visit. Alice is quick to the point and tells you that you better leave since they plan on building an amusement park in the valley. She gives you a choice to raise 50,000G by the end of the second year. Well, it would be a shame if you were to find another way to get them to leave. ---- 1-3: Trying to Convince You *'When:' Year 1, Spring 23rd *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A *Alice is back and she's here to see if you're ready to get out of the valley or not. Clearly, you aren't going to leave without a fight and she's surprised that you want to save such a rundown town. Actually, she's downright furious! Charles and Renton are quick to calm her down, but she vows that this wouldn't be the last you see of her. ---- 1-4: The Sign *'When:' Year 1, Summer 8th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A *Bob has arrived, but he's not here for a visit. He's here to warn you that Funland has put up strange signs in the plaza! They certainly aren't subtle, are they? Bob does what every good friend does and warns you to be on your guard. There's no telling what they are planning to do. ---- 1-5: Tension *'When:' Year 1, Fall 28th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A *Now it's Katie's turn to give you a warning. She mentions how she overheard Charles muttering to himself about what a brilliant plan he has. Katie's scared, but she wants you to make sure you're careful around him. Only time will tell what Funland has in store. ---- 1-6: Mysterious Mechanical Bird *'When :' Year 1, Winter 2nd *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements :' N/A *Something is wrong and the Harvest Sprites are here to tell you what's up. A strange bird is attacking the town! It's time to go and see what it is. ---- 1-7: Mecha Event # 1 (crow) *'When:' Year 1, Winter 2nd *'Where:' Lyla's/Louis's Shop *'Requirements:' N/A *This is the first mecha mini-game. You can complete it any time between 6AM to 5:59PM. In order to win, you'll need to grab the food before the robot crow does. You can tell what it's going to grab by the red circle around around the food. ---- 1-8: Louis Steps Up *'When:' Year 1, Winter 5th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You didn't experience event 1-7 or didn't beat the crow ---- 1-9: The Mine *'When:' Year 1, Winter 14th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A *Something is off at Funland's mining center. Rudolph warns you that it may be dangerous and cuts off all part-time work under him. ---- 1-10: Mechanical Mole? *'When:' Year 1, Winter 20th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A *Rudolph's prediction was right! Tim warns you that a giant mechanical mole is attacking the mine! ---- 1-11: Mecha Event # 2 (mole) *'When:' Year 1, Winter 20th *'Where:' Mine *'Requirements:' N/A *This is the second mecha mini-game and it can be completed any time between 6AM-5:59PM. To win, you must hit the mechanical mole three times before it can grab any ores. By completing this, part time work will be available once again and Alice will gain 10+FP. ---- 1-12: Rudolph Steps Up *'When:' Year 1, Winter 21st *'Where: '''When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You didn't experience event 1-11 or you didn't beat the mole ---- '''1-13: What's Going on in the Forest' *'When:' Year 2, Spring 2nd *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A *Gwen thinks that something is going on in the valley's forest. ---- 1-14: Mechanical Tree? *'When:' Year 2, Spring 5th *'Where: '''When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A *Woody informs you that Funland is tearing up the forest with their newest invention. ---- '''1-15: Mecha Event # 3 (tree)' *'When:' Year 2, Spring 5th *'Where:' Carpentry *'Requirements:' N/A *The Abandoned Shop will appear in the plaza. After completing event 4-11, the abandoned shop will sell golden potato sweets. Note: In this third mecha mini game you must answer "Save Alice", "Stay", and "Yes" respectively. Chop down the tree until it falls. ---- 1-16: Horse Racing *'When:' Year 2, Spring 18th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You have not completed event 13-4 (Bob's event path) *Dia starts selling her golden potato treats at Woody's new gift shop. ---- 1-17: Confront Funland in the Horse Race *'When:' Year 2, Spring 22nd *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A ---- 1-18: Mecha Event # 4 (horse) *'When:' Year 2, Spring 22nd, morning *'Where:' Plaza *'Requirements:' Enter race track *You must win this game. ---- 1-19: Failed Horse Race *'When:' Year 2, Spring 25th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You failed in event 1-18. ---- 1-20: Harvest Goddess's Warning *'When:' Year 2, Summer 10th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A ---- 1-21: Danger in the Lake *'When :' Year 2, Summer 14th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements :' N/A ---- 1-22: Mecha Event # 5 (fish) *'When :' Year 2, Summer 14th *'Where:' Lake *'Requirements :' N/A *Funland's robotic fish is out of control at the valley's Mallard Lake. They will be needing your help. If you choose "I'll help", you'll need to fish out the robot fish before the timer runs out to complete this last mecha event. If you were able to finish all the Mecha Events successfully, you will proceed to the "Potential Ending 3" below. *But if you choose "I don't want to help" and "sorry" you'll either receive "Potential Ending 1", "Potential Ending 2", the Failed Ending, or the Nature Preserve/Tourist Spot Ending. }} 'Potential Ending # 1'Hero of Leaf Valley Event Paths www.hmotaku.net 'Potential Ending # 2'Hero of Leaf Valley Event Paths www.hmotaku.net 'Potential Ending # 3'Hero of Leaf Valley Event Paths www.hmotaku.net 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Bachelorettes